Leanne Taylor
Leanne Taylor is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Emma Myles. Biography Before Litchfield Leanne grew up in a strict Amish community and speaks Pennsylvania Dutch. During her Rumspringa, she briefly left her family to experience secular life and became involved in drugs. She later rejoins her former community, deciding to be baptized fully into the church instead of leaving it as some of her peers choose to do. On the day of the ceremony, police find a drug-laden backpack in the cornfield separating the Amish community from its surroundings, and trace it back to Leanne. She volunteers to expose her friends, who are former children from her community who have abandoned the Amish way of life, as well as parts of a drug cartel in order to remain with her family. When she returns, she is shunned for betraying her kind (and for causing some of the Elders' children to get arrested) and subsequently runs away after hearing her parents discussing what to do with her. It is currently unknown why she's locked up despite cooperating with the police, but a popular (but completely speculative) fan-theory postulates that she may have been placed on probation with house arrest as a reduced charge for her cooperation, and by running away she violated that probation, ultimately resulting in reinstatement of her original sentence. Season 1 Leanne was close friends with Tiffany Doggett and protected Doggett in many situations. She is supposedly a devoted Christian along with Doggett. Taylor is seen exchanging sexual favors with George Mendez for drugs. Season 2 She stands up against Doggett and is shown to break off into her own character with her friends, leaving Doggett by herself. As she and Angie's friendship continue to grow, Leanne somewhat takes over Pennsatucky's leadership role. During the flood situation, Leanne and Angie sneak off into the kitchen and snort nutmeg, causing them to get high. Season 3 She spends most of her time being part of the organization that worships Norma. Her history of fundamentalism causes her to go way overboard and ruin the entire Norma-experience for the others. For example, she forces all the inmates to scream out 'what they're feeling' and tries to get everyone to treat the group as a serious religion. She also continually bullies Soso, because she refers to the group as a club, and not a religion in front of Chaplain Royce. Like in past seasons, she and Angie return to their drug tendencies and do some of the heroin that Nicky has stashed away. Personality Physical Appearance Blonde Relationships Friends *Tiffany Doggett - Taylor was faithful to and very close to Doggett until Doggett became "too bossy". She has shown a high amount of hate towards Chapman. This is probably because the person she respects most (Doggett), had a sour relationship with Chapman. After Taylor hears news of Doggett, after coming out of solitary confinement for an altercation with Chapman, she expresses surprise. To another inmate, she comments that things have been a lot nicer and quieter without someone bossing them around all the time. Outwardly, Taylor shows irritation when Doggett begins bragging about her new set of teeth from oral surgery. When questioned, she snaps that Doggett is "acting like she is better than the rest of them." Later, Taylor begins ignoring her. When questioned, she bluntly asserts that she and the other laundry members do not consider her a friend anymore and no one likes her. Out of annoyance with Doggett, she even begins siding with Soso on her political views. *Angie Rice - Angie is Taylor's meth head bestfriend and Taylor bosses her around after her friendship with Doggett is over. She is a former follower of Doggett. *Loretta - Taylor's friend, and a former follower of Doggett. Memorable Quotes Gallery Season One "Tit Punch" Leanne1.png Other Leanne Tiffany 3.jpg Trivia *Her dream job is marine biologist, as mentioned by her in "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". *In her childhood, she was once a girl scout in troup 247 where she was taught how to use tampons, as she mentions in "Can't Fix Crazy". Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Laundress Category:Season 4 Characters